


【Colezra衍生】Trouble Maker

by selina1989



Category: Daredevil (2003), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, 性轉！Kevin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: 靶眼/性轉！Kevin





	1. Trouble Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：Dirty Talk，Daddy Kink，道具play，按摩棒play，自瀆，綑綁，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞道

**靶眼/** **性轉！Kevin**

 

Kevin一直都是個麻煩精，從她還在母親的子宮裡就是了，要不然她也不會是女兒身男兒名，根據對她寵溺過度的老爸的說法是，她是個調皮的胎兒，每次在照超音波時，她的手指都恰好擺到下體附近而被誤判為男孩，所以在出生前她的母親早就給她取了”Kevin”這個名字，但她知道，其實真相是她的母親想要一個男孩，那種開朗天真的男孩，而不是這個滿腹壞水的女兒，不過Kevin也因此有恃無恐的仗著她老爸的寵溺任性妄為，Eva希望她做個淑女她就偏不，唱著反調留著短髮，不穿胸衣、衣著暴露是家常便飯，惹是生非、搞七捻三更是屢見不鮮，反正總有人罩著，她老媽也不能拿她怎樣。

 

她對性不陌生，在很小的時候，她就從緊掩的門縫中聽到父母房門中流瀉出來的呻吟，翻過老爸收藏的情色影帶，與其懷著小心思去揣測，Kevin更樂意去進行直接了當的探索，她早在四年級時就因為好奇而在午休時和一個六年級的男孩偷偷摸摸在草叢裡撫摸對方下體，到了七年級時，她主動倒貼一個名草有主的高中足球隊隊長，趁著練習的空檔在四下無人的更衣室進行她人生第一次的插入性性行為，一開始的疼痛並沒有讓她產生陰影，之後的幾次可以說是漸入佳境，Kevin對性可以說是樂在其中，她知道男人們為她的身體著迷，而她也享受著用性去操控那些男人們。

 

靶眼可以算是她實質交往過的第三個男人，這中間當然還有不計其數讓Kevin有興趣而發生一夜情的男男女女，當厭倦了同年齡的玩伴時，她決定向上尋求刺激而用了假身分混進夜店裡，她就是在那時後認識這個男人的，一身張揚的裝扮一進場就吸引Kevin的目光，她知道她找到了自己追求的刺激，這個光頭佬是個危險份子，但她樂意接近危險，於是她當晚就爬上了這個男人的床，他們徹夜未眠的在城市內遊蕩，選了一家廉價旅館在充斥著劣質香水和清潔劑味道的破床墊上做愛，Kevin熱愛靶眼的粗暴，這不是那些對她阿諛奉承小心翼翼的男孩做得到的，男人把他最流氓的一面在床上淋漓的顯露出來，隔日就算Kevin兩腿痠麻趁著男人還在睡夢中時離開，她依舊不忘在男人光禿禿的腦門上用口紅留下自己的號碼。

 

當日她徹夜未歸獲得了母親的一巴掌，就算鮮紅的掌印讓她臉頰疼痛她也不在意，只是不屑的看了一眼自己那個年華老去的女人，我是旭日，你以是黃昏，她冷冷的回應了她母親的憤怒，頭也不回的進到自己的房間，就算Eva像她父親告狀，只要Kevin撒個嬌，寵溺過度的父親也會無條件的原諒她，她一切的惡劣行徑又船過水無痕，但她現在沒心思陪她的父母演戲，一面保養著自己的弓箭，她一面等待，果不其然她的電話在午後響起，她這次不介意在這個粗魯的男人身邊多停留一下，新奇又有趣的玩具誰不愛呢？還是青少年的她有的是精力去探索性的樂趣。

 

這是個不可多得的時機，她的蠢蛋父母帶著她的小畜生弟弟去露營了，她以和朋友有約為由拒絕這個無聊的家庭旅行，她在進行一項計畫，絕對會讓她的老情人大吃一驚的計畫，那男人總把自己當成懵懂的孩子而主導床上的一切，不可否認Kevin也很享受男人為添加樂趣而使出的一些手段，但是處於被動一向都不是她的風格，Kevin習於當個獵人而不是獵物，她可不想老是被男人輕易的壓倒在床上，像隻發情的母狗一樣被男人操，身體的主導權是她的，但男人是健忘的，這次她決定要好好的教育一下這個自大的傢伙。

 

她穿著母親的皮大衣，霧面的質料讓她的皮膚看起來更加蒼白，春末的晚上依舊帶著涼意，她套上了黑色過膝靴和羊皮手套後隨意的擦上鮮紅的唇膏，滿意的看著鏡中自己稚氣未脫的臉因唇彩而帶了抹艷麗，外表清純骨子裡放蕩，這是靶眼為她所下的註解，期待的過程是愉快的，她帶著一臉燦笑站在男人家門前時，靶眼挑了挑眉。

 

“這幾天家裡沒人，我覺得好冷，你可以收留我嗎？”刻意假裝出委屈的表情嘟嘴撒嬌。

“Sure，why not？”男人輕浮的笑了笑，這丫頭片子蹬著高跟鞋的模樣還真騷啊！

 

這次的Kevin更加主動，一進門就毫不客氣的拉扯男人的衣褲，當他們來到臥室時，靶眼赤身裸體被Kevin推倒在床上，但是淘氣的女孩卻硬是不讓靶眼動她半分，塗著暗紅色指甲油的手指在男人的身上遊走，先是輕點男人的薄薄的唇瓣，順著頸部劃過結實的胸口，在肚臍上打個圈後手指在男人粗礪的陰毛上打轉，還時不時的輕扯，就是不碰男人半勃的粗壯。

 

“你愛我，對吧？”紅唇裡吐出的話語天真又媚惑。

“喔~寶貝，你知道的，我可愛死你了。”靶眼的視線順著微開的大衣領口看進去，似乎風景誘人啊。

“那你要答應我一件事……”Kevin將自己更貼近男人一點。

“寶貝，不管什麼事我都答應。”靶眼只顧著窺探大衣裡的秘密，錯過了Kevin臉上惡作劇的表情。

“這次我不要當聽話的乖女孩，我要做個壞女孩，很壞、很壞的那種……”Kevin緊貼著男人的耳朵低語，還使壞的咬了男人的耳垂。

“你想怎樣都行，我的公主就該得到她想要的。”靶眼親了親Kevin的臉頰，既是寵溺又是迷戀。

“我要你今天晚上乖乖聽我的話……”喔，她可愛的老男人上鉤了，遊戲開始。

 

靶眼坐在床頭雙手被手銬反扣在後面時他就後悔了，這小浪蹄子的大衣下什麼都沒穿，不，更正，是只穿了條他買的黑色蕾絲丁字褲，他就只能乾坐在床上看著那小騷貨坐在對面的單人沙發上，先是解開緊繫的腰帶，接著一顆顆挑開扣子，露出裡面大好美景後將裹著馬靴的雙腿架在沙發的扶手上，大張的雙腿正對著靶眼的方向，接著她慢慢的扯開繫在胯骨兩側的綁帶，像拆禮物一樣，隨著那件薄薄的丁字褲落下，喔操，這丫頭連陰毛也刮了？靶眼的角度可以清楚的看到女孩的小穴中藏了東西，只留著一小段的繩子露在外頭，天殺的，他真後悔自己答應女孩的要求。

 

是的，Kevin的確帶了”玩具”出門，其中一個就被她藏在體內，她勾著那一小節的拉繩，速度緩慢的把埋在體內的小道具拉了出來，那是黑色的LUNA球，這個小玩具會讓Kevin的身體更加敏感但不至於達到高潮，在她走到靶眼住處的路上，球體內的鋼球撞擊帶來陣陣的酥麻感總讓她不自覺得收縮陰道，她一路上都處於興致高昂的狀態，內部分泌的淫液隨著穴內的玩具被拿走而流出來，透明的液體沿著股縫一路而下，沾濕了布面的沙發，她拿起了佈滿液體而晶亮亮的小道具晃了晃，隨手就往床上一丟，但靶眼的注意力全集中在那沒了東西填補而一張一合的陰道口。

 

她可愛的老男人，傻裡傻氣的靶眼，可真像個見了骨頭搖尾巴的哈巴狗，Kevin又從她那像是百寶袋一樣的提包裡拿出了一根黑色的雙頭按摩棒，她先是伸出了舌頭，順著棒子的形狀從底部舔到頭部，還調皮的用舌尖在頭部的地方點了點，這讓靶眼想起Kevin為他口交時也總是喜歡這麼做，但她接著就會作勢要咬靶眼的龜頭，但現在可不一樣，她把按摩棒舔了一遍後便把那跟黑色的棒狀物含進自己的嘴裡，模仿性交的動作一樣讓按摩棒在豔紅的嘴裡進出，些許的口紅還因此糊到了嘴角，在她一邊舔濕按摩棒的同時，女孩的另一隻手則在自己的小巧的雙乳間游移，靶眼知道女孩的乳頭敏感，每次用力的吸吮總可以讓她夾得更緊，現在女孩的纖細的手指挑逗的愛撫自己的乳暈，輕搔自己的乳頭，敏感點被撩撥，連帶讓色澤艷麗的穴口吐出了透明的液體。

 

等Kevin覺得嘴痠了，她才把雙頭按摩棒放到陰部磨蹭，按下開關後的玩具細細的震動著，她先是在自己的陰蒂上不輕不重的玩弄，然後把按摩棒漸漸往下移，她調整了一下姿勢好讓靶眼更能看見按摩棒是怎麼被她吃進體內的，她先是緩慢的把按摩棒塞到底，讓較小的那端緊貼著自己已經充血的陰蒂，握著外露的手把細細的旋轉，Kevin像是偷了腥的貓一樣給了靶眼媚笑，被困在床上的男人除了乾瞪眼之外什麼都坐不了，這讓Kevin滿意極了，她切換了震動的頻率，讓較強的震動落在刺激陰蒂的那一端，接著她開始拿著按摩棒抽插自己的甬道，，艷紅色的穴口挽留似的緊咬著不斷進出黑色的棒狀物，畫面呈現的淫靡感讓靶眼覺得自己得下身可是硬的不行。

 

“哦嗯……爸爸…你想要我嗎？喔……好棒，好舒服啊……”Kevin用按摩棒玩弄著自己，嘴上得淫聲浪語也沒停過，體內震動混合著體外刺激陰蒂的那一端雙重夾擊著Kevin，原本敏感的陰道又更加用力夾緊體內的按摩棒，體內的摩擦混合著外陰的刺激獲得的快感讓她達到了今晚得第一次巔峰，潮吹出的液體一波波的噴濺在沙發和地板上。

“寶貝，你是不是忘了爸爸的大屌還硬著？”靶眼盯著沙發上眼睛半閉嘴角微張，仍在低低喘息的Kevin，這種看得到卻吃不到得滋味真難受，靶眼目睹完女孩自瀆的過程後覺得自己的陰莖要是再沒人理會，那肯定會廢掉。

“噢~你這蠢貨，我不是說你今天只能叫我Mistress嗎？”她全身赤裸只留著腳上的那雙靴子，姿態搖曳的走向靶眼，單膝跪在床沿，高潮過得陰部若隱若現，全身泛著粉色散發出慾望的氣息，她的一根手指先是在男人胸膛上畫圈，接著指甲用力一劃，男人胸口上的刺青馬上出現了一條紅痕。

“Yes，Mistress……”看來他的女孩玩真的呢，靶眼不介意滿足這個小野貓的所有需求。

“告訴我，你這蠢貨能做什麼呢？”Kevin現在胯坐在靶眼身上，下身緊貼著男人的肚皮，就是不去碰男人的陽具，她捧著男人的臉，看似天真的問，少女玲瓏的胸部也順勢貼到了男人身上。

“My Mistress，請讓我來取悅你，please。”男人還作勢頂了頂胯。

“我的按摩棒不也能取悅我，你不是看到了？”女孩調皮的伸出舌尖舔了舔男人的臉頰。

“我的人，我的大屌都是妳的，My Mistress，請你隨意的使用我。”男人眼巴巴的望著Kevin，這可大大的滿足她的控制欲。

 

她並沒有太為難這個男人，不過就是綁著他讓他不能動罷了，靶眼平躺在床上，只有充血的陽具直直挺立，現在的模樣可真像專人訂製的情趣玩偶，如果真要Kevin說得話，她喜歡靶眼的尺寸，粗度和長度都很好，也夠硬，兩人上床時靶眼總能把她操的像個蕩婦一樣尖叫，Kevin一邊回味著男人的勇猛，一邊拿起旁邊的潤滑劑全數淋在男人的陰莖上，少女柔嫩的手掌在男人的陰莖上隨手抹了兩把讓性器看起來更加晶亮，她直接扶著男人的粗壯慢慢的往下坐，讓男人看清楚她是如何把碩大的陽物吃進身體裡。

 

Kevin控制著步調，她先是讓陽具在體內慢慢的摩擦，前後晃動讓自己的陰蒂摩蹭到男人粗礪的陰毛，混合著細微疼痛的爽快，她總喜歡這樣，折磨別人也折磨自己，但這樣細細貼合的溫輕路線並不是她的風格，她是狂野的、不羈的，換個姿勢跪坐在男人身上，她的手貼著男人的胯骨保持平衡，接著她開始加快上下騎乘的動作，讓男人的陰莖在體內進出的更加快速，Kevin了解自己，她知道哪裡是令她快樂的那一點，她跨坐在男人身上搖晃著纖腰，讓腫脹的龜頭可以精準的頂弄到那美妙的區域，她一面享受的操控男人的樂趣，一手撫摸著自己的胸部，食指和中指夾著粉色的乳頭搓揉，她總喜歡這樣粗暴的對待自己的身體，快慰與痛覺並存讓她覺得自己還活著。

 

已經經歷過一次高潮的身體更加敏感，隨著臀部擺動的速度越來越快，Kevin更加收縮自己的陰道讓自己更快攀上巔峰，至於靶眼呢？Kevin才不管呢，她愛怎麼玩靶眼都得乖乖配合，就像現在她惡意的用手指擰著靶眼的乳頭，看著男人原本一臉享受她在身上騎乘快感的表情瞬間加入一絲猙獰，她就覺得心情更好，她默許靶眼偷偷頂著胯配合著她的動作，這可以讓那個火熱的陰莖在她體內進出的更順利，也帶來更多爽感，Kevin覺得自己快到了，她又放緩了速度讓那跟陽具每一次都頂在她的敏感點上，很快的，她更加用力的夾緊雙腿，胸部挺起身體弓成一個美麗的弧度，隨著陰道內壁肌肉規律的收縮，Kevin的另一隻手在陰蒂上打愛撫，讓快感能更加延續，達到顛峰後的她在靶眼身上緩緩的擺動自己的腰肢，好讓自己從過於激烈的高潮中緩一緩。

 

“唉呀，我都忘了你還硬著。”從靶眼身上起了身，一些曖昧不明的液體隨著女孩的動作沿著白皙的大腿緩緩流下，女孩經歷過性事的紅腫下體隨著她大喇喇脫馬靴的動作，一覽無遺的展現在男人面前。

“這該怎麼辦呢？”女孩暗紅色的指甲戳了戳男人還滴著前液的馬眼。

“求你，Mistress，讓我射。”靶眼還是挺配合的。

“好吧，既然你這蠢貨都這樣求我了，我就用手讓你那賤根解放吧。”女孩的手先是沿著男人陰莖上凸起的脈絡撫摸，那手法像極了她在打量自己心愛的弓一般，細細的擦過柱狀體上的每一吋，接著她用不大的雙手十指交扣包覆住男人的粗壯，先是上下套弄，接著時不時的讓手部左右旋轉，原本就快高潮的靶眼很快就在女孩有技巧的手淫下射了出來，濁白的精液沾滿了女孩細嫩的手掌，Kevin舔了舔上面的液體笑了笑。

“味道真噁心，你也嚐嚐吧。”女孩惡劣的把手上的精液往男人臉上抹，手掌緊摀靶眼的嘴好讓他乖乖舔舐女孩手上的精液。

“夠了、夠了，停。”掌心被舌頭舔的麻癢，她抽回了自己的手，並解開了困住靶眼的手銬。

“我的公主，不繼續嗎？”男人摟著少女的纖腰，手指不安分的在上面徘徊。

“才不呢，累死了，放開，我要洗澡。”Kevin拍掉男人作怪的手，頭也不回的走進浴室裡。

 

“把你的菸熄了，臭死了。”洗完澡的Kevin趴在床上光明正大的翻著靶眼的手機。

“丫頭，翹家吧，我養你。”

“哼，門都沒有。”

 

\- END


	2. Bloody Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：經期play，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞道

**靶眼/** **性轉！Kevin**

 

現在的Kevin越來越喜歡往靶眼的住處跑，這是為什麼？Kevin發現那男人粗魯歸粗魯，但對她的態度還挺耐人尋味的，有時裝的像個大佬，有時又像條哈巴狗，說穿了，不過是對她這具年輕的軀體有所圖罷了，老男人總會貪戀稚嫩的女體，好讓自己顯得青春再現，至於那個老中二啊……不，更正確的說法是，那光頭佬的心智從來就沒有成熟過，所以喜歡和年輕小女孩混在一起也是理所當然的，而Kevin就吃定了這點，反正多一個人伺候自己也沒有什麼不好的，更何況她現在可真不想看到Eva那張老臉。

 

靶眼發現他的丫頭這幾天的脾氣真暴躁，但是小公主頤指氣使也是正常的不是嗎？靶眼倒是樂意小女孩天天往他這裡跑，就算把他住的地方搞得天翻地覆也無所謂，他真心喜歡那丫頭帶來的野和活力，還有她那永遠摸不透的小心機，但是今天他的小美人看起來病懨懨的，靶眼一進門就看到Kevin癱在她最喜歡的單人沙發上，手托著腮，一臉不開心的看著他。

 

“怎麼了，我的小公主？誰讓你不開心我去揍他。”靶眼彎下身來和脾氣不好的少女對視。

“月經來，你去幫我買棉條，快點。”女孩一臉不耐煩的看著男人低聲下氣的臉，擺了擺手示意男人快滾。

 

靶眼乖乖的去了趟超市，因為不知道Kevin要的是哪個牌子的，於是他把每個牌子的棉條都買下來，靶眼真覺得自己非常的聰明，這樣就不用擔心會買錯牌子了，靶眼可是興沖沖的回家想著能得到Kevin的讚美，他覺得這次聰明過分的小丫頭肯定要大力稱讚他一番了，但女孩看了看袋子裡的東西，翻了翻之後只抽出了其中一小包的棉條，其他的全扔到靶眼的頭上。

 

“丫頭，剩下的可怎麼辦啊？”沒有稱讚還被冷眼對待，這下靶眼也懵了。

“剩下的啊，你自己慢慢用吧。”Kevin頭也不回的往浴室走，她才沒閒功夫管那些她不要的東西。

 

Kevin覺得自己這幾天的情緒波動劇烈，扣除掉生理期前的煩躁和經期第一天的不適，現在的她除了怒火之外就是慾火，看到那顆蠢光頭在自己面前晃來晃去她就覺得煩，但是想到那根可以讓她欲仙欲死的大屌，她又想含，女孩不開心的趴在床上，想著憑什麼只有女人要活受罪，那群男人只負責爽就好，什麼苦都不用受，Kevin冷眼看著靶眼跑來噓寒問暖，去她媽的生理期，本姑娘想做就做沒人攔的了。

 

她現在雙腿大開跪坐在床上，身上只隨意的套了件靶眼的外套，男人剛端了杯溫水進來準備服飾他的小公主，看到眼前的景象他還真不知道那調皮的丫頭又要搞出什麼事來，結果對方只對著他勾了勾手指，讓他湊到自己前面，靶眼遵從女孩的指示做到床上，Kevin整個人順勢貼了過去，微涼的手指在靶眼赤裸的胸前繞啊繞的，讓男人有種被小貓搔著心尖的錯覺，嘴上又勾著無辜的笑容，但口中說出的話卻讓靶眼不可置信的看著他的小壞蛋。

 

“我想要你操我，現在就要。”女孩每次撒嬌，靶眼就知道絕對不會是什麼好事，而這次靶眼也是傻愣愣的看著Kevin，因為他現在陷入答應也不是，拒絕也不是的矛盾中。

“哼，不要就算了，我去找別人。”Kevin直接用力的推了靶眼一把，作勢要離開。

 

他還是妥協了，這個小瘋子總能把自己帶到更瘋狂的境界，就像現在這樣，女孩的纖細的手指纏著一小節露在外頭的棉線，故意放緩動作把棉條抽出，靶眼瞪大了雙眼，直直的望著女孩的動作，這對他來說可是個新奇的體驗，來自女子體內，因為無法孕育生命而流出來的鮮血，是如此的禁忌而刺激，隨著棉條一點一點的被取出，上頭吸附的紅色血液讓靶眼看的興奮極了，細細的血絲還隨著棉條的抽離而被帶出來，沿著少女白嫩的大腿往下滑，這時Kevin扔了個保險套給靶眼。

 

“這是為了什麼？”男人略微不解的問。

“你那根髒東西沒多乾淨，我這是要保護我自己，快，自己套上。”Kevin躺在床上，雙腿敞開給了再明顯不過的邀請。

“但為什麼是螢光的？”他還是乖乖照辦了。

“因為我一直想試試拿螢光棒捅自己的感覺啊，你就順便滿足一下我的渴望吧。”

 

他們沒有過多的前戲，女孩體內滲出的血液提供了良好的潤滑，靶眼抬起女孩的一條腿後，就將自己的陰莖迫不及待的送進女孩柔軟的身體裡，他太想念這個了，這幾日Kevin一直都是陰晴不定的，因此靶眼也不敢輕舉妄動，當陽具直直挺進到深處時，他滿足的嘆了口氣，自從上次被女孩擺了一道後，靶眼已經很久沒有這麼痛快的操幹他的壞女孩了，隨著挺動而帶出的血紅讓靶眼更加亢奮，他了解Kevin身上的每一吋敏感帶，在陰道內抽插時，他總準確的摩擦到那個點上，而女孩則會發出如同幼貓一般的呻吟，並且不斷的扭動腰身尋求更多刺激，這一切都讓靶眼沉迷不已。

 

Kevin覺得能這樣淋漓盡致的性愛絕對是這幾天以來最爽的事，她不介意由男人來主導這次的節奏，雖然Kevin更想騎在男人身上來滿足自己，但是偶爾滿足一下男人的虛榮心讓他來服侍自己也不錯，雖然隔著保險套，但是冠狀的頭部帶來的熱度和硬度還是讓Kevin情不自禁的搖擺著腰肢，好讓男人可以更加精準的頂弄那片敏感帶，可是她還是覺得不夠，單單只是靠陰道內的刺激來達到高潮太無趣了，Kevin一手按壓撥弄著自己的乳頭，另一手則探到陰部撫摸自己的陰蒂，她先是用指腹在那一小點上打轉，時快時慢的旋轉玩弄著，接著她又不滿足的用兩根手指擰著自己的陰蒂玩，一點也不在乎是否會被血液弄髒自己的手指。

 

在自己技巧性的玩弄身上的敏感點後，再加上男人猛力的抽送，Kevin很快的就達到高潮，多重快感夾擊下讓她飄飄欲仙，緊緻的內裡規律的收縮也讓靶眼感到頭皮發麻，強忍著射精的衝動繼續頂弄女孩陷入高潮的身體，Kevin總喜歡這樣，在高潮時的體會更加粗暴的性愛會讓她腦中一片空白，那一瞬間她會將自己用力的弓起，極致的快感彷彿令人窒息一般，她深深的沉溺於這樣的巔峰，就像法國人形容的一般，La petite mort。

 

高潮退去的她倒是乖巧，像隻饜足的貓軟綿綿的認靶眼擺佈，男人沒衝刺幾下之後，幾個深深的挺動，射精在保險套內才從女孩的身體退出，半軟的陰莖套著螢光色保險套看起來滑稽，但是上面帶著絲絲血紅看起來卻又有著說不出的妖異之色，男人把保險套取下打了個結後就乖乖的去浴室端了盆溫水出來，認命的為那個小惡魔作清理。

 

“嘴巴張開，舌頭伸出來。”她坐起身來看了看下身的一片狼藉後，Kevin又起了壞主意，她把手往腿間一抹，從密處留出來的血液沾在蒼白的指尖，她隨手就往男人的舌頭上抹，剩下的血則隨意的擦在男人的胸口，女孩姿態慵懶的半躺在床上，看著男人癡呆的表情。

 

男人還是乖乖的把血嚥了下去，味道有說不出的怪，但是靶眼一點也不在意，這反而有種意外的親密感，血液的交融有種奇妙的魔力，就像是Kevin用自己的血對靶眼下了咒一般，而塗抹在身上的那些則像是標記，讓他心甘情願的為這女孩作牛作馬，他拿著溫熱的濕毛巾為女孩擦拭身體，Kevin現在到也乖巧的讓他清理，不似平常總喜歡用各種手段撩撥他，讓他心癢難耐但又吃不到，兩人難得的靜謐讓靶眼揚起一股異樣的情愫，他突然想被這個女孩馴養，他想留在這女孩身邊。

 

“我的綿條呢？你去拿來幫我換上吧。”看到了男人眼中的感情，這可真讓Kevin打從心底厭惡，可能是時候該離開這個男人了？或許吧，但至少她現在還不想結束。

 

\- END


End file.
